


Curiosity Killed his Innocence

by D_Gelyn



Series: Curiosity Killed his Innocence [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Erika as extreme fangirl, M/M, Yaoi, good lord do not take this too seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Gelyn/pseuds/D_Gelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Erika explains yaoi, places a bet, and gets a nosebleed. Izaya and Shizuo have…fun and are spied upon while doing so. Mikado is thoroughly embarrassed, Masaomi gets ideas, and Walker laughs his ass off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Killed his Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: M  
> Characters: IzayaXShizuo ShizuoXIzaya (established relationship). Slight MasaomiXMikado (one-sided)  
> Warnings: Fangirl discussion (which does indeed include crude sexual suggestiveness), Yaoi  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!! or any of the characters.  
> Summary: In which Erika explains yaoi, places a bet, and gets a nosebleed. Izaya and Shizuo have…fun and are spied upon while doing so. Mikado is thoroughly embarrassed, Masaomi gets ideas, and Walker laughs his ass off.  
> AN: This is my first upload to archiveofourown, I will gradually be moving my stuff to this site from ff. net.

“Karisawa-san,” Mikado mumbled shyly, and he glanced down at the crumpled papers in his hands. He squinted his blue eyes slightly in confusion as he read the unfamiliar term on the top sheet of paper. “Ummm….what is Shizaya?”

The hesitantly spoken question was quickly followed by a sudden spurt of Coca-Cola spraying over the inhabitants of the van and wheezing laughter as Walker choked on his drink.

“Oh, yes, Karisawa-chan, please do explain to Ryugamine-kun,” Walker said, attempting to catch his breath and grinning slyly.

Sitting cross-legged on the opposite side of the van, Erika removed her hat and shook out her brown hair, ridding herself of the coating of coke droplets that clung to the dark strands. After replacing her hat atop her head, Erika looked up at Mikado with an expression of pure glee pasted across her face. “Ryugamine-kun~ how do you know about Shizaya?” she asked, barely containing the squeal that threatened to slip between her lips. 

“Oh…ummm…” Mikado began, and he held out the small stack of papers. “I-I think these fell out of your bag when we got in the van,” he said, and he handed the paper-clipped pages to Erika. 

Erika looked down at the papers, and a devilish grin began to spread across her face. “Look Yumasaki-kun!” She chirped merrily. “Ryugamine-kun found my story!”

Walker brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his arms. His shoulders shook with silent laughter.

“Umm…” Mikado said, glancing at Walker and then back up at Erika, confused by their reactions. “So what is it?”

“Well, Ryugamine-kun, do you know about yaoi?” Erika asked, sending Walker into another gasping round of muffled laughter. 

Mikado glanced fearfully at Walker before shaking his head uncertainly.

“Good lord, that means I’m going to have to start all the way from the beginning!” Erika cried over-dramatically, and she shuffled closer to Mikado on her knees. “You have met both Orihara-san and Heiwajima-san, right?”

Mikado nodded, not knowing what this had to do with his question.

“Well you see how Shizaya is a combination of their names?”

Mikado nodded again after a moment’s thought. He had no idea where Erika was going with this. “So that is a story about Orihara-san and Heiwajima-san?” He asked, pointing at the sheets of paper clasped in Erika’s fingers.

“Correct!” Erika said, and then she held up her index finger in the universal hand gesture to ‘wait a second’. “But,” she said, pausing for dramatic effect. “It is a story about their pure….heh, well maybe not so pure, love for each other!”

Erika’s declaration was met by absolute silence. The van, which was parked outside of Russia Sushi, was for the first time filled with a quiet, awkward stillness.

Mikado stared at Erika blankly, his mind unable to process what Erika had said. Finally he let out a shaky laugh, assuming that she must have been joking. “Their love for each other?” he said teasingly, attempting to play along.

“Yes!” Erika squealed, her high pitched shriek causing the two male occupants of the van to shudder. “The story begins with a chase, you know how they are always trying to kill each other, but later on you see that they aren’t truly attempting to harm each other! What they are actually doing is taking part in a kinky game before aggressively making love on Orihara-san’s desk! Though in this particular story, Orihara-san is angry that Shizuo keeps ripping his clothes, and so he pulls out his knife and they have the world’s most violently passionate sex!!!” Erika paused for air, placing her hand over her chest as she took in deep gasping breaths. 

Mikado felt heat rising to his cheeks as he stared at Erika in dumfounded shock. He opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was an unintelligible string of words. 

Erika glanced up at he noise, distracted from her obsessive fangirl rambling.

“S-s-s-sex….?” Mikado finally managed to stutter, and immediately his cheeks flushed a bright crimson, and he slaps a hand over his mouth, as though the word itself is dirty.

“Oh don’t get so flustered Ryugamine-kun! It’s a natural part of life!” Erika said cheerfully, her eyes aglow with the happiness that comes with the discussion of yaoi.

“N-not between b-boys!” Mikado cried haltingly, his face burning with shame. He was a guy! How could he even be taking part in this disturbing conversation?!

“In Karisawa-chan’s world, it is,” Walker said through his laughter, and he patted Mikado’s shoulder consolingly. Walker, of course, was accustomed to Erika’s strange taste in literature.

“D-don’t you see a problem with this?!” Mikado asked Walker, his blue eyes wide, and begging Walker to join the ‘normal male’ side.

Walker shrugged. “Karisawa-chan is passionate about it, so I don’t mind.”

Mikado’s eyes widened in horror. “Boys can’t do that!” he yelled, and the van was once again immersed in silence. 

Erika stared at Mikado with a hurt expression, as though he had slapped her, a pout turning down the corners of her lips.

A soft knock on the back door of the van ended the silence, and a blond head peeked into the motionless van. Brown eyes glinting mischievously, the newcomer posed a question of his own. “Boys can’t do what?”

“M-Masaomi!” Mikado squeaked through his embarrassment, hoping to be rescued from the awkward situation he had somehow involved himself in. 

To Mikado’s dismay, however, Masaomi pulled himself through the doorway and climbed into the van. After shutting the door, Masaomi seated himself beside Mikado, poking his red-faced best friend playfully in the ribs. 

“Eh Mikado!? I thought you might be hiding in here~ Why do you always run away when I want to go hit on girls? You know you would have a much better chance of picking them up if you were with me!” Masaomi swept the back of his hand across his forehead, theatrically swooning onto Mikado’s shoulder. “Alas, my efforts were for naught, today. It seems even a lady’s man like me has unlucky days.”

There was no response to Masaomi’s exaggerated show, and the blond school boy sat up quickly and looked around, finally registering the mood within the van. Confused, Masaomi glanced at Mikado, who was blushing from the roots of his hair to where his chest disappeared beneath the collar of his light-blue uniform. “Eh? What’s got you all hot and bothered Mikado?~”

Erika snorted at the terminology, which caused Mikado’s already bright red blush to deepen in color. 

“Its n-nothing Masaomi, let’s go,” Mikado said hurriedly, and he grabbed the blond’s arm, attempting to drag him from the van.

“Nooooo Mikado! I want to know what’s going on!” Masaomi whined childishly, refusing to budge.

“Well Kida-kun, we would be happy to have you join our debate!” Erika squealed, excited at the prospect of having yet another person she could explain her obsession to. 

“D-debate? I don’t really think it was-” Mikado began, but he was quickly cut off by his cheerful blond friend.

“Oooooooh! A debate~” Masaomi said, mimicking Erika’s squeal, and leaning forward in anticipation. “And what are we debating, Karisawa-san?”

Mikado glanced pleadingly at Walker, desperate to have someone on his side. To the dark-haired boy’s dismay, however, Walker was also leaning towards Erika expectantly.

“We are discussing whether or not Orihara-san and Heiwajima-san are in a sexual relationship,” Erika said, clapping her hands together joyfully, as if proclaiming that Christmas was coming three months early.

After a moment of stunned silence at the abruptness of Erika’s statement, Masaomi joined Walker in a chorus of raucous laughter.

Mikado stared at his friend in horrified shock. How did he find this amusing!? 

“Karisawa-san,” Masaomi managed to sputter through his uncontrollable giggles, and he lifted his hand to his face to wipe the tears from his eyes. “That is the funniest thing I have heard all day.”

Erika grinned at him, and bounced up and down in excitement. “So you agree that they are probably involved, and are just using their violence to cover up their love?”

Masaomi shook his head, slowly regaining his breath. “No, it’s a ridiculous idea, but a hysterical one I must admit.”

Erika deflated immediately, and her pout returned. “It really is happening! I know it is!” she cried defensively, and then her eyes suddenly glazed over. “You can tell from the lust filled gazes they send each other that they just want to tear each other’s clothes off and have at it in the middle of the street.”

Masaomi snorted. “I think you are confusing lust with hate here, Karisawa-san.”

Mikado sighed in relief, Masaomi may be a part of the conversation, but at least he didn’t think the same disturbing things that Erika did. 

“Fine then. You don’t believe me, so let’s make a bet Kida-kun,” Erika said, and she leaned threateningly closer to Masaomi, her dark eyes boring predatorily into his playful light brown ones.

“What are the terms?” Masaomi asked, leaning in so that he was almost nose to nose with Erika, as if accepting her challenge. 

“First, we must have everyone in on this little bet,” she said. “Yumasaki-kun! What do you think? Is Shizaya yaoi actually occurring?”

Walker placed his right hand on his chin, appearing to be deep in thought. “No way,” he said. “I don’t think that much obvious hatred could be an act.”

Erika glared at him, surprised by his betrayal. “Fine.” She said sharply, and she turned quickly to Mikado. “So, Ryugamine-kun, what are your thoughts on the subject?”

Mikado’s blush, which had slowly been ebbing away, returned promptly at the question. “It’s not happening! I-I’m sure of it!” he said resolutely.

“Fine then, I guess I’m the only one who sees the truth,” Erika said, sticking her tongue out at the three males seated in a circle beside her. “So,” she said, and her lips parted in an evil grin. “Now we come to the terms of our bet.”

Masaomi nodded, Mikado swallowed nervously, and Walker leaned back leisurely against the wall of the van. 

“If you are right, and there is nothing going on between Orihara-san and Heiwajima-san, I will agree to never again taint this world with my Shizaya yaoi,” Erika said morosely. “Nor will I ever speak of it again.”

Mikado nodded eagerly. 

“However,” Erika said, and she raised her slender index finger to point at Masaomi. “If we do find evidence of a relationship between them, Kida-kun must kiss Ryugamine-kun.”

Mikado gasped, and his cheeks flared such a bright, heated red that he was certain he was going to catch the surrounding van on fire. He glanced over at Masaomi, certain that he would see his girl-obsessed friend decisively refusing. He was shocked to find, however, that Masaomi’s brow was creased in a thoughtful frown as he considered Erika’s proposal.

“What are the regulations for the kiss?” He asked.

Erika squealed enthusiastically, “it has to be on the lips, and I get to watch obviously.”

Masaomi seemed to consider for a moment more before his face split into a grin. “Okay,” he said. “I accept your terms.”

“What!?” Mikado cried, and he covered his face in a vain attempt to hide his embarrassment. “N-no way! I’m not agreeing to that.”

“I thought you said you were sure there was nothing going on between Orihara-san and Heiwajima-san,” Erica said smugly.

“Well…yeah, but-”

“Come on Mikado!” Masaomi shouted boisterously. “We all know Orihara-san and Heiwajima-san hate each other! So, agree to this and you never have to suffer Erika talking about them again~” Masaomi coaxed, competitive excitement shining in his brown eyes.

Mikado’s eyes shifted uneasily between Erika and Masaomi’s expectant smiling faces before he finally gave in with a defeated sigh. “Fine,” he said haltingly. “But how are you going to find out if they really are….h-h-h-having s-s-s-s-”

“Sex,” Masaomi said bluntly, causing yet another blush to creep into Mikado’s cheeks.

Erika giggled, and with a devious smile tugging at her lips, she reached into her bag and pulled out a ring of jangling keys. “Yumasaki-kun, would you do us the honor of playing chauffeur?” she asked, dangling the keys in front of Walkers nose.

Walker looked up at her in surprise. “How did you get Togusa-kun’s keys?”

“I made an extra set a long time ago,” Erika said nonchalantly, and she pressed the keys into Walker’s hand and shoved him in the direction of the driver’s seat.

“Go Yumasaki-kun! Find Orihara-san, and I’m sure Heiwajima-san won’t be far behind. I will prove that Shizaya does exist!” Erika squealed, knowing that if everything went according to plan, she would get exactly what she wanted.

... 

“Shhhhh Yumasaki-kun,” Erika whispered urgently, pressing her index finger to her lips in a hopeless attempt to hush Walker’s laughter. 

Pushing her dark brown hair out of her eyes, Erika peeked around the brick wall at her side.

Before her lay a pile of rubble: street signs that had been ripped out of the ground, coke cans that had fallen from a thrown vending machine, and a pile of trash that had been dumped out of a garbage can so that said object could be used as a missile. 

Masaomi peered around the corner curiously. “Well, Karisawa-san, I see a lot of evidence of violence, but none of anything erotic in nature.”

“Just wait!” Erika said. “They have to finish their little game first, and once Heiwajima-san gets tired of Orihara-san teasing him, Heiwajima-san will corner Orihara-san.”

Erika began to jog in the direction Shizuo and Izaya had disappeared, keeping her eyes wide open in order to catch a glimpse of the inhumanly strong man doing anything suggestive to the information broker.

The three boys reluctantly followed the overly excited girl as she trotted happily down the alleyway, lost in her own imagination.

“After that the conversation would go something like this,” Erika called out to the boys, and she deepened her voice until it held a plausible likeness to that of Shizuo. “’Izayaaaaaaa-kuuuuunnnnnnnnnn you make me so hot when you run away from me like this.” Erika pitched her voice slightly higher in order to imitate Izaya next. “’Oh Shizu-chan *pant* you wear my out. Just take me! Take me!!!” Erika finished her short script with an ear-splitting squeal, before continuing in her normal voice. “Next, Heiwajima-san would pick Orihara-san up and carry him back to his apartment, and then Heiwajima-san would spend the next hour abusively making love to Orihara-san in every position imaginable!”

Mikado gagged, and his cheeks once again flushed that familiar red color. He glanced over at Masaomi to see that even his blond friend had paled slightly at the description. Walker too seemed to have fallen into an astonished silence.

Suddenly, from around the next bend in the winding ally came a recognizable shout.

“IZAAAYYYYYAAAAAA-KUUUNNN!!!!!!!!!!”

Mikado blushed, not wanting to think about the context in which that name had been used only moments before in Erika’s short dialogue scene.

Erika, hearing the shout, immediately slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a shrill squeal, and she flapped her remaining hand at the three boys in a gesture meant to keep them quiet.

Erika sprinted to the nearest brick wall, from behind which Shizuo’s angry voice could be heard. She pressed her back flat against the wall before shuffling sideways so that she could peer into the alley on the other side.

The dark-haired fangirl motioned for the others to join her, and after exchanging a surrendering glance, they decided to humor her. The boys gathered around Erika and peeked curiously around the wall.

And there he stood, the man of legend, the man blessed (and cursed) with otherworldly strength: Shizuo Heiwajima.

As if to demonstrate his own power, Shizuo bent at the waist, and wrapping his fingers around a ‘dead end’ sign, he wrenched it from the ground. The blond man held the sign aloft threateningly as he glared at the smaller man in front of him.

“Kill. Kill. Kill. Killkillkillkillkillkillkillkill,” Shizuo chanted, his sunglasses-covered eyes never leaving the face of the man before him. 

“Again, Karisawa-san,” Masaomi stage-whispered. “I don’t exactly think this is what a normal person would call ‘love’, I don’t think this could even be considered foreplay. They really are trying to murder each other, as usual.”

Erika smacked Masaomi lightly on his blond head and pressed her index finger firmly against her lips.

“You don’t want to kill me, Shizu-chan,” Izaya was saying. 

Shizuo let out a deep-throated growl that seemed to express his disagreement, and he dropped his road sign to the ground, where it landed with a harsh metallic clanking. The irate blond grabbed Izaya roughly by the collar, and he yanked upwards on the black t-shirt, nearly ripping the dark cloth off of the smaller man. Izaya was pulled off of his feet by the force with which Shizuo tugged on his shirt. 

The blond man hauled Izaya upwards until they were almost nose to nose, and the information broker’s legs dangled uselessly half a foot off of the ground. With enough power to snap a wooden board in half, Shizuo flipped Izaya around and shoved him violently up against the brick alley wall.

Erika let out a muffled enthusiastic giggle, and her three companions rolled their eyes.

Shizuo grabbed both of Izaya’s wrists harshly and pinned them against the wall. The infuriated blond man, seeming to remember that Izaya was still armed, squeezed the information broker’s right wrist until the switchblade tumbled from between his fingers. The knife clattered against the street as Shizuo leaned into Izaya, lifting his knee and placing it between the dark-haired man’s shoulder blades as if trying to grind him into the brick wall.

With his left hand, Shizuo held both of Izaya’s wrists above his head, while his right hand moved down to Izaya’s neck. The blond looked almost cheerful as he wrapped his long fingers around Izaya’s slender throat. 

“And why wouldn’t I want to kill you, Flea?” Shizuo asked, a psychotic grin forming on his lips.

“H-h-hey guys,” Mikado whispered nervously. “Shouldn’t we step in? Heiwajima-san is really going to kill Orihara-san.”

“Shhhhhhh! Don’t you dare interfere with their love!” Erika squeaked shrilly, immediately slapping her palm back over her mouth and spinning back to the (in her eyes) passionate show in the alleyway.

Masaomi sighed audibly and turned to Walker. “How long is she going to keep this up? I watch Heiwajima-san and Orihara-san doing this practically every day, it’s nothing new. I mean, how is she seeing this? Because from where I’m standing, all I see is intense hatred.”

Masaomi’s questions were answered with an unconcerned shrug from Walker and an annoyed shush from Erika.

Masaomi sighed again and grumbled dejectedly, “could have been hitting on girls…”

“You won’t kill me Shizu-chan,” Izaya said again, calling back the attention of his hidden audience. “You wouldn’t because you love it when I do this~.” 

Izaya arched his back so that he could grind his ass aggressively into Shizuo’s groin, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the blond. Realizing that he was losing his control over the smaller man, Shizuo slammed Izaya back into the brick wall. The blond man leaned down to brush his tongue lightly over the shell of Izaya’s ear before grinning sadistically and growling, “Don’t try that again. I’ve got you now.”

Slowly Shizuo released his hold on the information broker’s throat and let his fingers glide lower, tracing the outline of Izaya’s shoulder blades and spine. The blond bodyguard freed Izaya’s wrists momentarily, but only so that the slender man could wriggle out of his faux fur-trimmed jacket. As soon as Izaya was free from the cloth confines, Shizuo pressed him mercilessly back up against the wall. Izaya responded with a playful laugh that echoed eerily in the alleyway.

“Oh stop teasing Shizu-chan! If you really are going to kill me, at least fuck me one more time.”

Erika gasped in elated shock, and her mouth fell open in a silent scream.

Masaomi stuck a finger in his ear and wiggled it around, certain that he was hearing things.

The crimson color rushed back into Mikado’s cheeks, and his eyes widened in horror.

Walker, who stood directly behind Erika, merely chuckled.

Shizuo bent forward once more, and his fingers dipped delicately beneath the waistband of Izaya’s black jeans. “I’ll think about it,” Shizuo mumbled, and he buried his face in Izaya’s dark hair, breathing in the provocative scent. 

Izaya moaned purposefully and playfully as Shizuo began to fondle the hardening member in the smaller man’s tight jeans. 

“Let me turn around,” Izaya demanded suddenly, and though Shizuo growled in opposition, he reluctantly spun the information broker around so that their hips pressed together seamlessly. 

Balancing his back against the brick wall, Izaya swung his slim thighs around Shizuo’s waist and hoisted himself into the blond man’s arms. With surprising aggression, Izaya wove his nimble fingers through the soft golden waves and pulled Shizuo’s lips up to meet his. 

The kiss was a battle. Just as violent and brutal as all of their multiple street fights, only this time they were fighting for something much different. Although Izaya had initiated the kiss, Shizuo quickly took control, pressing forcefully against the slighter man.

The kiss was joined by wandering hands as Shizuo traced the outline of Izaya’s cock through his dark jeans. Izaya moaned, involuntarily this time, and thrust his hips upwards to meet Shizuo’s dancing fingers. The tall blond, seeming to like the reaction, cupped his hand over the bulge that had formed in the front of Izaya’s trousers, causing the information broker to wriggle and groan contentedly. 

On the opposite side of the brick wall, Masaomi found his mouth going dry as he observed the erotic scene unfolding before him. He could not tear his eyes away from Shizuo’s fingers as they gently unhooked the buttons on Izaya’s black denim pants. He could not believe what he was seeing. And even more horrifying was the way Izaya’s moans seemed to be affecting him…arousing him. But Masaomi couldn’t help thinking how much better those groans would sound if they had been emitted by his dear blue eyed friend. 

Guiltily, Masaomi shot a glance in Mikado’s direction, noticing absently how flawlessly red the boy’s face was. Masaomi’s eyes trailed down Mikado’s body, taking in the contours of the blue eyed boy’s school blazer. The blond school boy was consumed by lustful thoughts for his friend. He found himself wondering shamelessly what it would feel like: to push Mikado up against the bricks, to run his hands all over that slender body, to slide his fingers into those tight blue trousers and hear Mikado moan his name.

… Yes…to hear those small sounds of longing from Mikado, that would be far more interesting than hitting on girls.

“Shizu-chaaannnn,” Izaya moaned from the opposite alley, and Mikado’s blush deepened. 

“K-K-Karisawa-san! They are really going to-” he began.

Erika slapped her hand over the small school boy’s mouth, bringing Mikado’s protests to a halt.  
“Don’t ruin this for me!” she whispered hastily in his ear, keeping her hand steadfastly placed over Mikado’s objecting lips.

Mikado mumbled further complaints incoherently into Erika’s palm.

His muffled voice went unheard however, as it was drowned out completely by the moans which were growing in volume on the opposite side of the brick wall.

Izaya’s dark jeans had been tugged down so that they hung around his knees. Shizuo pressed into him, his face flushed from the heat of his arousal. The blond bodyguard stroked the smaller man quickly, his fingers encircling Izaya’s stiff shaft and gliding smoothly up and down the warm length before rhythmically running his thumb over the slit. 

Groaning in agonized yearning, Shizuo pressed his own aching clothed erection against Izaya’s thigh, reminding the information broker that he too needed release. Moaning at the pleasurable feeling of Shizuo’s length brushing against his leg, Izaya lifted his hips upwards, revealing his tight entrance to the other man and inviting Shizuo to fill him. 

Shizuo, having been granted permission, quickly unzipped the front of his black bartender slacks and pulled out his stiff member, pumping it gently once before positioning the tip at Izaya’s entrance. 

Patiently Shizuo watched the information broker’s face, waiting for further consent. The blond man was surprised however, when Izaya thrust down against the thick length of his own accord, impaling himself hurriedly without preparation. 

Izaya threw his head back, letting out a guttural moan at the painful pleasure of being taken dry.

Shizuo panted, feeling Izaya’s insides tense around his member, pulling him farther inward. Engulfed as he was in that velvety warmth, the blond man was unable to control the sudden weakness in his knees as they threatened to give out beneath him.

“Shizuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaannnnn!!!” Izaya groaned in pure ecstasy, and he began to ride the taller man, bouncing up and down, allowing Shizuo to penetrate him thoroughly. 

A moment later, after he had recovered from his initial pleasure-filled introduction into the smaller man, Shizuo began to move with Izaya, pushing harder and deeper with each fervent thrust.

“Loosen….ah….up a little….Flea…I can hardly …ahmhhh…move,” Shizuo grunted.

Izaya responded by biting down hard on the other man’s neck, drawing out a blissful groan from the blond.

“Karisawa-san, I think we should go now,” Masaomi mumbled, attempting to keep the groan out of his voice, and stuffing his hand deep into his pocket to try and tame the growing problem down there. This was unbearable, Masaomi thought. Listening to the heated panting and breathing in the heavy scent of sex whilst all the while picturing a blushing Mikado writhing beneath him, it was agony.

Erika did not respond, and after a moment Maosomi glanced up. He realized in tormented annoyance that she had fainted and was leaning against Walker in an attempt to remain upright.

Walker held a finger to his lips, but his eyes danced with laughter as he looped an arm around Erika’s waist and gently guided her back in the direction of the van. 

Walking awkwardly due to his present issue, Masaomi followed. 

Mikado, whose face would surely be permanently stained red for the remainder of his life, stumbled after Masaomi, tripping often because his hands were pressed firmly over his eyes.

Walker wished absentmindedly that Erika was lighter as he half-dragged her towards the van, his fingers pinching her nose in a half-hearted attempt to stop the flow of blood that was streaming down her chin.

Not far behind, Masaomi was thankful that Mikado was covering his eyes and so could not see the blond school boy’s current state of arousal. 

Mikado, of course, only wished that he had more hands, and so could cover his ears as well as his eyes to block out the still audible moans coming from the distant alleyway behind him.

Walker turned laboriously, a grin spreading across his face as he balanced Erika against his side. “I guess this mean Karisawa-chan wins the bet,” he said, laughing softly.

Masaomi glanced at Mikado and groaned, for more than one reason, as he remembered the terms of Erika’s wager.

Shit…


End file.
